Galletas
by Kiriha-chan
Summary: —Peeta… por favor—pidió sin dejar de mirarlo. Él no podía mirarla, sabía que si lo hacía terminaría obedeciendo. — ¿Qué pasa…? Son las tres de la madrugada… Aún me queda una hora de sueño Kat…—Por favor…—dijo una vez a modo de súplica. Y como ya era casi imposible no hacerlo, volteó a mirarla. —Está bien—aceptó a regañadientes. Tú la convenciste, tú, tú y sólo tú. [One-Shot]


_Tengo esta idea desde que leí el segundo libro, cuando Katniss encontraba esas galletas glaseadas. Espero les guste. Dedicado a Kiara, quien me dijo que debía de subirlo algún día... Han pasado 84 años... :v_

 _The Hunger Games © Suzanne Collins(#Respect)_

* * *

 **Galletas  
–Único.**

Corría y corría, sintiendo que su pierna mala en algún momento le fallaría y que el oxígeno en sus pulmones se agotaría por completo…

Era difícil correr en zonas rocosas pero definitivamente para él era peor el correr en un bosque en plena noche. No sólo por la obvia falta de luz, sino por los relieves característicos de aquel ambiente. Y si adicionábamos que lo estaban persiguiendo extrañas criaturas y otras personas parecían estar atentando en contra de sus vidas.

Pero todo lo que podía hacer era correr, pues aquella voz gritaba su nombre y no existía otra cosa que pudiese importarle en ese momento. Tenía que llegar a ella a toda costa, pero su pierna le dificultaba el trabajo.

Además de que sentía que no había comido nada en días ni tampoco había hecho mucho esfuerzo físico, por lo que hacerlo tan repentinamente era… Bastante complicado.

Y fue en ese momento, en el que casi se va de cara cuando sintió que su cuerpo no daría más, en que la vio… Su rostro con ese gesto de dolor, frustración y amargura, sus ojos cerrados fuertemente por estas sensaciones. La estaban sujetando de sus cabellos castaños, como si quisieran arrancárselos.

Mas eso no era lo que tanto dolor le provocaba, podía apostar que la herida en su vientre era la responsable de esa expresión. Esa herida y el corte en un brazo del que no dejaba de emanar sangre.

Quien la tenía sujeta era te contextura delgada, bastante fornido y con algunas marcas de batallas al igual que él. La diferencia era en que él estaba sujetando a la mujer de sus ojos mientras que acercaba una navaja peligrosamente a su cuello.

Las nubes dejaron a la luna iluminar la figura masculina y no pudo quedar más sorprendido al ver a un rubio que no pensó en volver a ver.

Esa mirada fría y ese gesto de satisfacción y autosuficiencia por creerse lo mejor le desagradaban bastante desde la primera vez que lo vio. Ahora aún más, mientras tenía presa a Katniss de su cabello.

Se sintió helado cuando este lo encontró a unos metros, no se podía mover después de verlo sonreír divertido. Como si toda la situación fuese bastante cómica.

El tributo del Distrito Dos ladeo la cabeza un poco y eso pareció darle fuerzas para correr hacia él una vez más. Oyendo los gritos de la castaña más fuertes.

Y justo cuando Peeta estaba por llegar a ella, la navaja cruzo por el cuello de la que tenía presa.

—Llegas tarde niño bonito—dijo empujando el cuerpo casi moribundo.

El joven cerró sus ojos con fuerzas sin poder seguir viendo esa horrorosa imagen y… Despertó.

En la oscuridad de la habitación, se incorporó con dificultad, llevando una mano a su pecho, sintiendo sus latidos. Su corazón estaba desenfrenado, él intentó calmarse una y otra vez repitiendo como solía repetirse después de cada pesadilla: Sólo fue un mal sueño. Y después de haberlo repetido unas quince veces, su respiración comenzó a hacerse más apaciguada. El sudor en su frente no aumentó como tampoco la sensación de querer matarse en ese mismo lugar.

Se recostó nuevamente, tratando de pensar en los mejores recuerdos que tenía para poder dormir nuevamente. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el techo de la habitación, algo descarrillado por el tiempo y la humedad. Se había prometido hace unos días arreglarlo.

—Peeta…

Su nombre le llegó en un susurro y al darse la vuelta se tranquilizó por completo.

A veces cuando tenía este tipo de sueños, sentía que aún estaban en ese tiempo en el que vivían con ansiedad por el día de la cosecha. Que aun corrían el riesgo de perder a alguien importante por ese día tan-

No, eso ya había quedado atrás.

Ahora todo había terminado y él había empezado una nueva vida con la mujer que estaba a su lado. Viva y bastante sana.

Sonrió al verla fruncir un poco el ceño, moviendo sus manos como si buscara algo y no lo encontrara.

Recordó que se habían quedado dormidos mientras ella se abrazaba a él. ¿Lo estaba buscando?

Volvió entonces a la posición que recordaba, tratando de no despertarla acomodó su cabeza debajo de su brazo acercándose más a ella. La castaña pasó un brazo sobre su pecho, aprisionándolo protectoramente, él sintió un peso extra encima de él. Después de acomodarse sus facciones se relajaron y sintió su respiración acompasada.

Suspiró antes de volver a mirar el techo ahora bastante relajado, volvió a mirarla pero esta vez se encontró con un par de grises que lo miraban fijamente. De una manera bastante peculiar, él ya conocía esa mirada. Era una de esas que habían comenzado a aparecer hace unos meses atrás.

Como si no la hubiese visto, fijo su mirada en el techo de la habitación nuevamente, intentando buscar algo que lo distrajera. Si volvía a mirarla sería imposible resistirse. Cubrió sus ojos con su antebrazo libre. No tenía ganas de levantarse.

—Peeta…—llamó ahora más fuerte que antes, debió entender qué quería la primera vez que lo llamó—… por favor—pidió sin dejar de mirarlo.

Él no podía mirarla, sabía que si lo hacía terminaría obedeciendo.

— ¿Qué pasa…?—preguntó aun sin mirarla.

Giró su rostro al lado contrario de donde ella estaba mirando la hora en su reloj.

—Son las tres de la madrugada… Aún me queda una hora de sueño Kat…

—Por favor…—dijo una vez a modo de súplica.

Y como ya era casi imposible no hacerlo, volteó a mirarla.

Sus delgados labios ligeramente fruncidos y sus ojos bien abiertos mirándolo sin tener la intención de volver a dormir. No antes de que él cumpliera.

—Está bien—aceptó a regañadientes.

De todas formas una hora más o menos no haría diferencia, trató de consolarse con ese pensamiento. Sabiendo que no estaba de acuerdo pero debía hacerse responsable de sus actos. _Tú la convenciste, tú, tú y sólo tú._

—Puedes ponerle el glaseado normal si quieres… No tiene que ser el que me gusta.

En realidad, él ni siquiera pensaba en ponerle glaseado. Pero ahora era obvio que no podría hacer nada.

El _chico del pan_ se deshizo lentamente del agarre de ella, lo que era bastante contradictorio porque parecía no querer dejarlo ir.

Se dirigió al baño de la habitación y se lavó la cara para que se le quitara lo poco de sueño que aun amenazaba.

Sin perder más tiempo salió del cuarto, no sin antes distinguir la sonrisa impecable de su esposa.

Cada paso le costó más que el otro, se sentía pesado a pesar de que esto estaba pasando cada vez con más frecuencia. Había veces en las que ni siquiera encontraba algunos bollos de queso que debían comer en el desayuno. Alguien se los comía a mitad de la noche, no dudaba de que eso hubiese pasado también ahora… Pero ese no era el dilema actual. Sino, saber si Katniss se había comido la masa que dejó refrigerada el día anterior.

Él también estaba tomando precauciones para este tipo de situaciones, no obstante, alguien había destruido este plan en un par de ocasiones. Sólo un par.

Felizmente ese no era el caso el día de hoy, porque hasta estaban los bollos de queso.

Desayunarían como nunca ese-

Al sacar el glaseado del refrigerador se dio cuenta de por qué ella le había sugerido el normal antes del de color celeste… Porque este glaseado celeste ya no estaba. _Katniss._

Rió divertido antes de comenzar a darle forma a las que se estaban descongelando más rápido, Dejándolas en una bandeja, separadas ligeramente una de otra. Cuando terminó, pintó la superficie ligeramente con huevo batido. Ya para este momento había dejado que el horno se calentase por unos doce minutos casi. Así que sólo introdujo la bandeja y se dispuso a preparar los glaseados que su mujer se había acabado.

Hizo en varios _bowls_ la misma preparación de azúcar glas, leche y el jugo de limón. Tenía cuatro tintes naturales para colorearlos de diferentes tonos.

Unos pasos acercándose a la cocina lo hicieron levantar la cabeza.

Ahí estaba la responsable de que se encontrara haciendo glaseados a las tres y media de la mañana. Cuando podría estar durmiendo plácidamente a su lado.

Apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con sus cabellos castaños desordenados y sus pómulos marcados por la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

Presumía que había bajado debido al aroma de las galletas ya casi listas. Lo que no pudo advertir fueron esos brazos que se enroscaron alrededor de su torso. No lo incomodaron, sólo que lo sobresaltaron un segundo, estaba concentrado en batir y mientras vertía el segundo colorante al segundo recipiente.

—Gracias…

Su sonrisa no tardó mucho en surcar su rostro, y sin intentar librarse de los brazos femeninos siguió con su tarea. Eso hasta que sintió algo moviéndose en su espalda.

—Sentiste es-

Él dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se giró de inmediato a poner una mano en el vientre abultado de su mujer.

Se mordió el labio sin ocultar mucho su ensoñación y felicidad, se sentía tan bien cuando algo como esto pasaba. Y sólo faltaban un par de meses para poder tener a su primer hijo o hija entre sus brazos. Se sentía tan emocionado que recordaba la razón por la que estaba despierto antes de su usual horario de panadero, que era a las cuatro de la mañana.

El tercer miembro de su familia tenía un especial gusto por las galletas.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _Cualquier crítica o comentario es bien recibida (:_

 _Attn. Kiriha-chan._


End file.
